Roger and God
by DramaQueenDivax3
Summary: Maureen is getting revenge for Roger's prank on her.


Revenge. What a beautiful thing. Something Roger was going to get for putting blue hair dye in her shampoo yesterday morning. It was payback because she still had blue streaks in her hair. 

What better way to get the gullible rocker back then to make him believe that God was talking to him. It still wasn't as mean as putting dye in her shampoo, but eh, it was something.

Soon enough, the rocker walked through the door. He headed into his room and laid on his bed. Maureen on the otherhand was standing in the shower in the bathroom on the other side of the wall. She stood on her toes and smiled into the vent.

"Roger? Roger, how are you?!" She said, trying to use a convincing manly voice.

Startled by the voice, Roger jumped. "Halt who goes there?!" He said, not meaning for his voice to squeak, but it did.

"No Roger, it's me, God!" She said, in a cheerful voice, biting her tongue trying not to laugh.

"God?!" Roger asked, looking around. "W-What do you want from me?" He asked, scared.

"Oh Roger, I just came to talk. You know, man to man." She said. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Um..right. Man to man." He said, giving a fake chuckle and a half smile that faded into a terrified look. "Tell me again how you know me.." He said, his voice a little shakey.

"I'M GOD!" She exclaimed. "You know, the big guy upstairs!"

"A-Are you serious?" He asked, in a whisper. "Wait, I don't have an upstairs. I have a roof. Do you live on the roof?" He asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "No silly, I meant up in heaven!" She said, smacking her head when he finally seemed to get it.

"Woah, is that really you?" He asked, looking around, getting up and closing the door.

Maureen was practically peeing herself at how dumb he was. "Yes it's me! Who else would it be?"

Roger let out a deep breath. "Oh phew, it is you. I just wanted to make sure it was really you. I thought maybe it was Maureen because well, yesterday I put this blue hair dye i her shampoo and I thought she would try to get back at me, but I guess not." He said, shrugging.

"You put blue dye in her hair?!" She shrieked, as if she didn't already know that.

Roger nodded and chuckled. "Yeahhh, it was great. You should have seen her face when she looked in the mirror."

Maureen looked at her hair and smirked. "Roger, do you know what the punishment for putting blue hair dye in shampoo is?"

Roger looked around quickly. "No! I didn't know there was a punishment!"

"Oh mannn! I feel bad for you. If you put blue hair dye in someone's shampoo, then you have to..." She paused, trying to make up some kind of random punishment that would entertain her. She looked around the shower and saaw Roger's rubber chicken in the bathtub and grinned.

"Have to what?!" Roger squealed like a little girl.

"You have to cluck like a chicken everytime you hear your name. And if you are asked a question, you must bow down before the person before answering. And if you don't..the punishment is severe. So you better behave yourself around Maureen until the blue dye comes out of her hair." She said, laughing to herself.

Roger went silent for a second. "Wow, I didn't realize what blue hair dye could do. I knew I should have went with the pink!" He said, smacking his head.

"Oh no, pink is worse! Much worse! You got off easy this time with the blue, mister." She said. "Oh will you look at the time. I better be off! Nice chatting with you Roger, we should do it again some time soon. I'll have my people call your people." She said, before running out of the bathroom.

She slammed the door, acting as if she just got home. "ROGERRR!" She yelled, holding back laughs.

Roger heard his name and smacked his head, clucking like a chicken.

Maureen went toward his room. "ROGERR!" She screamed again, hearing the clucking. "When did we get a chicken?" She asked, seeing him bow down before her.

"We didn't, it's just me." He said, looking at her hair, seeing the blue and hating himself. He knew this was never going to end because that blue dye wasn't going to come out for a while, and knowing his punishment it would seem like forever!

-End


End file.
